


Involved

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“From the moment I saw you again, I knew I hadn’t gotten over you.” Those words kept echoing over and over in Casey’s head.</p><p>Spilers for Chuck vs the Ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involved

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

" _From the moment I saw you again, I knew I hadn't gotten over you."_

Those words kept echoing over and over in Casey's head. Part of him wanted to just rationalize it away as Chuck doing and saying whatever he could to get into Jill's room to plant the bug. The other part of him, the loud and annoying one, wouldn't stop whispering that Chuck had meant what he said.

Casey growled as he slumped onto his sofa. It had in no way been his day. First, he had had to sit through an hour of Awesome's damn CPR class, even though Casey had been trained by the NSA and was a full-fledged doctor – just without the 'official' documents. Then he had spent three hours in a cramped van with Walker – talk about fun! It had been icing on the cake to hear Chuck say such heartfelt words to his ex.

It wasn't like Casey was jealous or even mad about it. He knew as well as Chuck did where they stood. The two of them were just... Fuck buddies is what, what they had, probably fell under. Casey and Chuck just helped each other relieve the stress and tension that their job caused. Even so, hearing Chuck say those things about what Jill did to him and what he said to her... hurt.

Somehow, it just hurt Casey, even though there was no reason for it to hurt so much.

_"She broke my heart! She destroyed me!"_

Casey had had to hold back a flinch when he had heard Chuck say that. He had said it with so much hurt, so much pain, and even a bit of longing. Casey had wanted so much to just gather Chuck into his arms then, to try and take away his pain. That thought alone had scared Casey. Never once had he felt so strongly about anyone.

The feelings that he had for Chuck were blossoming into something more, something that could kill them both. But for once, Casey didn't care. He knew he could protect Chuck and he would if it meant that he could have him.

He relaxed deeper into his couch and sighed wearily. He accepted the fact that Chuck had thoroughly worked his way under his skin and into his heart. Casey just had to see if Chuck felt that same about him or if he was, in fact, just a convenient fuck to Chuck.

A soft knock on his front door brought Casey out of his thoughts. It had been so quiet that he would have missed it if it wasn't for his training.

He pulled himself off of the couch, reluctantly, and opened his front door. There Chuck stood. What was that saying? Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Casey guessed that it must work for thinking of him as well. Chuck shifted nervously as he waited for Casey to say something.

"What, Chuck?" Casey was not in the mood to deal with the younger man at the moment. Those words were still ringing in his ears and seeing Chuck wasn't helping.

"Can we...?" Casey watched as Chuck looked over his shoulder in silent indication that he wanted to talk inside.

Casey sighed and moved to the side to allow him access to the apartment. He watched quietly as Chuck walked into the living room and fidgeted awkwardly as he waited for Casey to join him. Casey joined him after hesitating only slightly and leaned against the doorframe.

"Casey," Chuck said quietly.

He grunted to let Chuck know that he was listening but said nothing. Casey had yet to figure out what Chuck wanted and he didn't want to delude himself into thinking something stupid.

"I..." Chuck looked down at the floor and swallowed. He gathered up his courage and spoke softly. "I wanted to apologize."

Casey started and stared at Chuck in disbelief. Whatever he had thought Chuck was going to say, that wasn't it. "What for, Chuck?" He finally managed to get out through the lump that had formed in his throat.

Chuck met Casey's eyes. "I've been a jerk. I got caught up in seeing Jill again that I didn't stop to think about you."

Casey quirked an eyebrow at Chuck. "Me?" He couldn't help but be confused at what Chuck was saying. What did he have to be sorry for?

"Yeah," Chuck smiled shyly. "I... Well, I didn't think about how my going off with her would make you feel."

"I still don't see any reason as to why you feel the need to apologize to me," Casey spoke honestly. Chuck had been following orders and it wasn't until tonight that he had felt hurt. But there was no way for Chuck to know that.

"Casey," Chuck said as he moved into Casey's personal space. He placed his hand softly on Casey's chest and looked deep into blue pools. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell her the truth."

"Chuck, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I should have told Jill that I was involved and just wanted to catch up, reminisce. Instead, I lied and hurt you both." Chuck shifted his gaze from Casey's eyes and looked to the side in guilt.

Casey was dazed as he stood there and let what Chuck had said sink in. Chuck was apologizing for not telling Jill he was involved... But what did that mean for him and Casey. He needed to know.

"Chuck... Feel free to clarify just what the hell that means." He had to clench his fists to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Chuck up against him and kissing him senseless.

Chuck seemed to have read Casey's thoughts because before he could blink, Chuck's lips were pressed against his own. The kiss was soft. There was no harsh, demanding need that usually accompanied their kisses. Instead, there was a tender kind of need behind it. The kiss seemed to touch Casey's very soul and when Chuck pulled away he couldn't keep in his sigh of pure content.

"Us, remember? We're involved, Casey."

Casey was slightly unnerved that Chuck had figured out whatever it was that they had before he did. Casey met Chuck's knowing brown eyes and he knew as soon as they locked eyes that Chuck had figured him out.

"You... you just clued into it, didn't you?" Chuck asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Well... yeah."

Chuck smiled sweetly at Casey before leaning up and whispering sweetly into Casey's ear. "I didn't mean anything I said to her."

Those words, those sweet eight words meant almost as much to Casey as the man whispering them. Without any hesitation he wrapped his arms around Chuck and kissed him tenderly, trying to pour as much emotion into it as he could muster.

When they pulled apart, Casey moved so that he could whisper in Chuck's ear. These soft words were ones that he wouldn't say often but he said them with such meaning and honesty that Casey knew that Chuck would always believe them and never forget them.


End file.
